Programmable luminaires, such as those utilizing multiple solid-state light sources, allow a user to manually program luminance levels of individual solid-state light sources and groups of solid-state light sources to adjust the direction and intensity of light. However, in cases which multiple such luminaires are to be programmed, manually programming the luminaires may be relatively time-consuming.